Mi Carta
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana::..Una carta es algo que la gente escribe para mantener contacto... pero mi carta es diferente.. esa carta nunca llegara al destinatario... soy demasiado cobarde... dejen reviews FINALIZADA
1. Sentimientos Escritos

MI CARTA

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

MI CARTA

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos escritos

RuHana

Estoy en casa desesperado, quiero desaparecer, no puedo dormir, solo tengo algo en mi cabeza y eso es tu pelo, tus ojos color mermelada, tu sonrisa, tus carcajadas.. en mi cabeza solo hay espacio para ti… Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Quiero decirte lo que siento, quiero mostrarte mis sentimientos, dejarte ver lo que mi corazón dice cada vez que te veo, te deseo con toda mi alma, no hay segundo que no piense en ti, acaso es obsesión? Tanto me has molestado para que ahora no te pueda quitar de mi cabeza? Porque? Porque soy tan frío cuando me acerco a ti, quiero explicarte lo que siento… pero cuando estas cerca mío me paralizo, tus burlas ya no me suenan a burlas, sino a palabras que solo sueltas cuando estas delante mío, como si yo siempre tuviera tu atención. Lo único que se me ocurre es escribirte.. para contarte con letras lo que siento, un carta donde te lo cuento todo, una carta secreta simplemente para poder desahogarme, donde solo yo el que escribe sabrá lo que pone, donde nadie mas la leerá y pronto.. al finalizarla.. se tirara…

" Querido Hana:

/lo tacho… si por alguna razón lo leyera seguro que me lo tiraba a la cara, después de reírse a carcajadas de mi…. Cojo otra hoja y empiezo otra vez… impregno la pluma de tinta y vuelvo a pensar en palabras que digan exactamente lo que quiero mostrar al papel../

" Hanamichi Sakuragi:

/NO… no me gusta… y si no pongo nombre?… bueno así al menos.. no parece tan cutre no/

" Para la persona a la que amo:

/Pero que es esto?… Parezco una niña escribiendo así…. Solo falta que la hoja sea rosa con corazoncitos y ya si que me mato yo por idiota…. Definitivamente no va para nadie…. Si una persona es lista sabe que si recibes la carta es porque va para ti no?…/

" ….:

Sé que no sabes quien te la escribe.. que pienses que es una tontería leerla, que el escritor de esta carta es un cobarde que no se atreve a decirte lo que siente a la cara, pero es verdad, soy un cobarde, que teme por tu rechazo por eso, con esta carta intento plasmar lo que siente mi corazón, porque para mi esta es la forma mas fácil de decírtelo, ya que si tuviera el valor de decírtelo a la cara te reirías de mi, pensarías que es una broma, y ya ni siquiera podría conseguir tu amistad.

/esto es una carta donde digo todo lo que siento?.. parece una carta donde relato que tengo miedo de él.. y de su reacción… aun que bueno.. es verdad…. Bueno da igual es mucho pensar lo dejaré así/

Pero lo que siento es de corazón, ansío cada día en mi casa que sea la hora de verte, ver como practicas tu deporte y nos miras con recelo porque aun piensas que no eres lo suficiente bueno, verte con tu camiseta Azul y tus pantalones blancos, entrenar contento de superarte cada día, deseo cada minuto estar cerca de tu cuerpo para oler tu colonia, añoro cada hora que del entrenamiento cuando a escasos minutos ha acabado, deseo cada segundo pelear contigo ya que es la única forma de llamar tu atención, aunque sea discutiendo contigo.

/….. madre mía.. pero que fracaso de carta.. no me gusta nada… esto es una carta? Venga por favor solo falta que le escriba en italiano para que acabe de enterarse.. si no entiendo ni yo lo que pone…. Y encima para escribir esto ya ha pasado una hora.. estoy rodeado de papeles.. ahh lo mío no es la escritura…/

Será que las horas en el gimnasio se me hacen minutos? Será que cuando estoy contigo observándote pierdo la noción del tiempo? Y aun que suene estúpido mis sentimientos son mas profundos que todas las palabras que lleguen a salir de mi boca, son mas profundos que lo hondo del mar.

/ mas profundos que todas las palabras que lleguen a salir de mi boca? Pero que es lo que he escrito?…. si yo no hablo…. Quiere decir que entonces mis sentimientos no son profundo?.. ahhgg me estoy liando con mi propia carta/

Hace unos días en el entrenamiento, no me dirigiste palabra alguna, ni para insultarme, llamarme por mi apodo… ni una simple mirada de desprecio, ese gesto o mejor dicho, el no haber hecho gesto ninguno me mató, es por eso que escribo en este papel.. porque no aguanto mas la angunia de estar sin ti, porque ese día me destrozo por dentro, veía como hablabas animadamente con los demás, como regalabas sonrisas y te reías, como tus ojos brillaban, pero al verme, se oscurecían, en ese momento me sentí pésimo, me sentí morir, como puedo causarte tanto odio, nunca había visto semejante cara inexpresiva, siempre decías que me odiabas, pero sentía que no era verdad, pero en ese momento…

/… joder pero si parece que se lo este echando en cara, que me mirara así….. /

Lo que más me impresionó fue tu saludo, nunca lo habías hecho, me impresiono incluso pense algo positivo, pero me equivoqué, me sonreíste con pena y me soltaste un frío "hola", no sabia si alegrarme por él haberme dedicado unas palabras que no fueran de insulto o entristecerme por ese "hola" tan frío.

/… Pero como puedo ser tan cursi?… Yo el rey del hielo escribiendo una carta así?.. no me lo creo ni yo y lo pero de todo es que la quiero continuar…/

Se perfectamente que solo puedo verte con la intensidad que quiero en los entrenamientos, a ti te dará igual, no te importa verme o no, lo se, pero para mi tu ausencia es sinónimo de oscuridad y en cambio al verte puedo sentir como vuelve la luz a mis ojos.

/ni que estuviera ciego…. Soy ridículo.. pretendo al principio hacer una carta que no sea estúpida… y salgo con esta cosa? Que ni carta se le puede llamar.. ahora solo falta que ponga una gotas de agua para que hagan el efecto de que he llorado mientras la escribía.. y ya es la guinda que se le pone al pastel sabor de fresa…/

seguiré teniendo fe en un milagro que solo tu podrías llegar hacer, diciéndome que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, cambiar el dolor que siento al verte y no tocarte por pasión simplemente por rozarte, solo pienso en el día en que tu me digas con la marca de un beso, con palabras dulces, que salgan de tu paladar, diciéndome que quieres estar conmigo que todo mi amor es correspondido, que me quieres, que nunca te separaras de mi, que siempre estarás a mi lado.

/ vale, vale…. lo confieso… esto lo he sacado de un anuncio, se que es patético pero.. es que pienso que esta muy vacío y ya que voy a escribir una carta al menso que lleve contenido, sea cutre o copiado… pero bueno.. seguro que nunca nadie se dará cuenta del anuncio que es verdad, pues.. entonces es como si fuera mío./

Esta carta con todos mis pensamientos, solo la escribo para desahogarme, ya que simplemente con el hecho de escribirla mi siento preparado para seguir viéndote en la sombra, sin que descubras mis verdaderos sentimientos.. solo este papel, y esta puma que son los que me han acompañado en lo largo de mi escritura.

/….mm…. bueno vale esta ultima frase, es de una poesía pero ya que, lo otro lo he sacado de un anuncio.. una poesía… pues.. bueno. Aghh da igual así se queda/

Kaede Rukawa"

/ mi nombre?… pongo mi nombre… ya que no pongo para quien es porque voy a poner mi nombre que todavía es peor../

Alguien que te quiere"

/esto es tan ridículo como el otro principio/

El observador"

/eh?….uff que difícil que es esto…../

Alguien que te observa"

/así se queda además para que busco tanto si no voy a enviarlo…. Uffff que trabajo/

Leo y releo la carta una y otra vez para después guardarla en un sobre, cerrarla con el adhesivo que llevan todas las cartas eh irme con ella y un par de bolsas de basura para tirarla mas tarde al basurero… al fin y al cabo es una carta que nunca va a ser leído.

FIN

Sakare: si bueno, eso es lo que pensaba hacer.. dejar aquí, el fic.. pero antes de publicarlo una chica me ordenó que hiciera una continuación sino me dejaba sin Yellow… y bueno.. pues si que hay continuación así que…. Muchas gracias Kartya XDDD porque me gustó el final que le hice XDDD aunque no tiene que ver tampoco mucho con esta primera parte

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: pues si XDDDD continua.. lalalalal si es que soy pesadísima no? XDDDD pero esta vez yo no soy la culpable! Es Kartya que me ha obligado… y bueno ya que la tengo hecha pues al pondré aquí lalalallaaa XDDDD, así que todas las culpas a ella ¬¬ que me obliga a continuarlo.. yo no tengo la culpa que me cansara y quisiera dejar un final así… ju -.- pero buenu…. Esta vez le haré caso XDD


	2. Sentimientos Correspondidos

MI CARTA

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

MI CARTA

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos correspondidos…

RuHana

Me levanto como cada mañana dispuesto a enfrentarme a las locas de mi instituto, esas que dicen llamarse mi club de fans.

Cojo mi bicicleta y me encamino para la escuela adormilado como siempre, pero no se hoy… hay algo que cambia hay algo diferente en este día pero no se el que… será que al llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria veo a Hanamichi y me esta esperando a mi?

- Kitsune… teme estas dormido!- pone el pie para que me caiga ya que no iba apararme

- …..jnn

- Bien merecido… uhnnnn- me saca la lengua-

- Que quieres Do'aho- aunque ahora me siento feliz vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.. el mismo que no deja de molestarme…bueno molestar…

- Después del entrenamiento quiero hablar contigo

- Porque no ahora?- por que soy tan…

- Como?.. bueno ahora.. hay mucha gente y bueno….- se pone… nervioso?

- Y que do'aho-… porque no puedo de dejar de llamarle así?

- Maldito kitsune, deja de llamarme Do'aho! Además yo solo he venido para decirte de hablar después!-…. No entiendo nada

- Esta bien pues…

- Rukawa-kun!

- Eh?…

- Hanamichi no estarás peleando otra vez?

- No haruko-san solo hablaba….- se le ve como triste.. y quien es esta?

- Hanamichi después me gustaría hablar contigo de la carta.. que bueno..- carta?… na… no será nada- y Rukawa.. yo.. bueno tu.. kyaaaa.. mas tarde te lo diré!- ein?

- Esto esta bien do'aho… Sakuragi después hablamos- me voy notoriamente enfadado, no aguanto estar cerca de niñas tan repelentes, odio a cada chica que ha despreciado a al pelirrojo y deseo las peores de las muerte para cada una… como puede interesarle un chiquilla que su única neurona sirve para intentar no morir desangrada al verme.. agg no las soporto..

- Ya hace rato que le espero… ha salido antes que yo de las duchas.. hoy apenas he podido verle- digo esto ultimo mas un pensamiento que otra cosa- no lo habrá hecho para burlarse de mi verdad? Y yo como un tonto esperando..

- Perdona por el retraso zorro.. es solo que quería confirmar algo y bueno…

- Ha.. Do'aho ya me iba a ir… espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante

- Rukawa.. ya se que suena raro pero.. tu.. bueno.. estas enamorado de..

- Que?- mierda… esto no me gusta nada!

- Estas enamorado de alguna chica?

- No

- Seguro?

- Pues claro, torpe.. porque voy a mentirte- de una chica jamas estaré enamorado… hay que tener mal gusto para enamorarse de alguna de este colegio

- Es solo.. dime cotilla… pero.. es que me han dicho que estas enamorado de un chica

- No estoy enamorado de ninguna chica- como? No entiendo nada

- Pues a mi me han dicho que te gusta Haruko?

- Haruko?

- La hermana del capitán

- ..- ahh vale la subnormal esa…- que? Enamorado de esa? Pero que dices!

- Ella ahora me ha dicho eso.. que tu le has dado un carta donde te declarabas…

- Yo no le escrito ninguna carta!

- Ayer.. quedé con Haruko… no se si sabrás que a mi me ha gustado durante un tiempo- ah… así que es eso? Me pregunta para estar seguro si tiene algún rival o no?… iluso… por un momento pensé..

- Si es porque quieres salir con ella.. yo no le he enviado nada y no me gusta.. ni siquiera se bien, bien como es su cara- no miento no lo se..

- De verdad?… quiero decir. Que bueno ayer ella me dijo que tu le habías dado una carta donde te declarabas

- Yo? A ella- como?

- Si…. Y ella me dijo muy contenta que hoy se declararía a ti y.. bueno que pronto seríais pareja

- Que dices?- me empece a exasperar.. esa niñata que se esta inventando

- Nun.. nunca pense que te declararías a Haruko… pensaba que ni la conocías

- Que coño estas diciendo yo jamas he hablado con esa Haruko!

- Entonces la carta?

- Que carta?

- Hoy me ha enseñado…. Una carta… donde te le declarabas

- Una… carta.. con mi letra

- Claro..- como? Una carta… no será la carta que le escribí al pelirrojo…. Pero si la tiré… espera.. que piensa que es para haruko?

- Si que escribí una carta pero no era para ella

- A no a quien?

- …e… eso no te importa!

- Entiendo.. pero… ella dice que la describes y bueno yo pensé que… es solo que… ahora Haruko se te declarará y bueno yo no quiero

- Como?.. a mi me da igual haruko….- ostia que no se ponga a llorar…- si es por eso no te preocupes.. no te pongas así.. le diré que no… a mi no me gusta..

- Que no me ponga así? Tengo todo el derecho a ponerme así! Ya que no puedo conseguir a la persona que me gusta déjame ponerme como me de la gana!

- ….

- Te he odiado siempre, por Haruko, por el basquet… pero ahora.. ahora que empezaba a…. A PENSAR! Diferente pasa todo esto.. no se ni como reaccionar….

- Sakuragi… no te entiendo- que me esta tratando de decir?

- No hay que entender nada.. no me importa que Haruko este enamorada de ti… pero nunca pense que le corresponderías…- me enseña la carta.. sin duda alguna es la que he escrito yo- toma tu carta… hoy me ha dicho muy angustiada que la había perdido… y al venir aquí la encontré… dásela tu..

- Espera un momento esta carta nunca ha sido para Haruko

- Entonces porque la tenia ella?

- Esta carta la escribir en.. un momento de desesperación.. porque la persona a la quien amo no me hace ni el mas mínimo caso… pero cuando acabé de escribirla la tiré al basurero

- De verdad?

- Claro que si.. a mi jamas me han interesado las chicas… de esta preparatoria…

- …- porque se ponía así?.. tanto odio tenia que no quería verme con nadie?.. tanto amaba a Haruko que se ponía de esa manera? No él se pondría a gritar… entonces porque..- de verdad?

- SI! Por lo que mas me importa que SI- no se porque pero es como si ahora me vinieran fuerzas de su vulnerabilidad y quisiera decirle todo lo que siento, pero al ver como su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro escucho muy fuerte como los latidos de mi corazón intensifican su sonada… no quiero que él los oiga… pero igualmente le abrazo y el me corresponde.

- El basquet verdad?

- Como?

- Lo Mas sagrado para ti es el basquet no?- se separar de mi

- …

- Me alegro- me sonríe- esto… no digas a nadie sobre esta conversación

- Pero… es solo… que esa carta no era para ella

- Te creo lo has jurado por el basquet

- No lo he jurado por el basquet

- A no?

- Hay alguien …. Alguien… que me importa mas que el basquet

- Que?- al ver su cara de tristeza, entendí todo aquello, todas esas preguntas, y la tristeza con o que las soltaba… eso era .. no había otra era… tengo que arriesgarme… Kaede Rukawa se valiente por una vez..

- Esa carta la escribí para lo mas importante para mi… la leíste verdad

- No quiero leer cartas ajenas… aunque estuve apunto de hacerlo.. pero son tus cosa… no me importa quien sea… si igualmente hay alguien especial para ti- se va… no te vaya… díselo… teme kitsunee quieres decírselo ya!

- ESA CARTA LA ESCRIBÍ PENSANDO EN TI!

- Que?- se quedó paralizado al escuchar mi voz

- …..

- Que has dicho?

- …..- ahh Shimatta, pense.. por un momento pensé que el sentía algo parecido…. Pero no.. baka, baka, baka!

- Eso es verdad?- se acerca a mi - no mientes verdad?- le miro impresionado, pero no se que paso que al ver mi cara o algo.. sonríe y..- no mientes.. lo que dices es verdad- me abrazó

- …- me quiere?

- Esa carta era para mi…- ahora díselo todo.. ya has hecho lo mas difícil!

- Te quiero hanamichi Sakuragi.. solo podría escribir algo así a ti.. y aunque tu no sientas lo mis…

- Yo también te quiero- le miré a los ojos llorosos, pero como me gustaba ver que tenían otra vez ese brillo que tanto adoro, me acerco a él despacio y uno mis labios a los suyos, besándolos, temerosos mis labios por su rechazo, pero eso no ocurre, con sus suaves labios me corresponde al beso haciendo mas apasionado, inexpertamente abre la boca, se que es su primer beso por eso me gusta pensar que soy el primero en entrar dentro y explorar su lengua, excitándome a cada segundo, cada respiración mas agitada y por falta de aire nos separamos vergonzosamente

- Hana…. Yo..

- Fue mi primer beso.. jeje..

- Esto no es un sueño verdad?… listes la carta?

- Eh?.. pues… lalame baka.. pero no- dijo sonrojado- es que bueno al saber que era para Haruko no quise leerla

- Co…como? Serás BAKA!

- Perdona… es solo que no quería sufrir leyéndola… me perdonas no?- mirando como perrito arrepentido como no voy a perdonarle?

- Claro que si..

- Y …. Esto.. ahora que?

- Que de que?

- Que es lo que pasa con nosotros?

- Pues no se…. No pasará nada que tu no quieras- que frase mas típica

- Yo..

- Te seré sincero… yo he deseado durante mucho tiempo pasar la noche contigo… pero.. no haremos nada.. que tu no quieras

- … NO entiendo nada yo pensaba que aquella carta era para haruko, pero resulta que e para mi… estoy muy confundido… además… no debí haber bebido aquello que me dio… me da todo vueltas…

- Hana?- se desmaya- HANA! Tiene fiebre.. maldita sea tengo que llevarle a casa!

Estoy completamente nervioso, no puedo cargar con él, tiene mucha fiebre, y no se donde esta su casa, que se supone que tengo que hacer?… porque no puedo controlar la situación como siempre?…. le llevare a mi casa, solo es un simple desmayo…

- ……

- Hana?

- Mi casa esta a la vuelta de la manzana.. no te preocupes puedo llegar solo

- Ni hablar te llevare a mi casa que esta mas cerca me da igual donde este no voy a dejarte solo

- Solo tengo un poco de fiebre

- He dicho que iré contigo

- No sabia que el rey del hielo se pudiera poner tan nervioso

- Solo me pongo así cuando me pasa algo contigo

- Ah.. bueno T/T vale acompáñame

- Esta es tu casa?

- Si es grande para vivir solo no?

- Vives solo?

- Si bueno…

- Iré a por un cuenco de agua

- Solo es fiebre

- Puedes empeorar

- Ka… Kaede… suena raro llamarte así..

- Túmbate….- suena genial de tu boca

Me acerco a él, que ya esta en la cama, al ponerle el paño con agua i sentir tan cerca su respiración, no puedo dejar escapar esa situación perfecta y le beso, se queda sorprendido pero me corresponde tímidamente, hasta hacerse mas apasionado

- Kae.. no te burles de mi si?

- Como?

- Si has descubierto que te quiero… no… me hagas daño… si es una broma..

- No es ninguna broma yo..

- No importa… mientras siga tu broma… estaré contigo no? Pues entonces que continúe

- …- esta delirando.. la fiebre le hace delirar…- hana yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte nada te lo juro

- quédate esta noche conmigo… aunque sea solo esta noche

- me quedaré despierto si hace falta

- ….

- Hana yo… esa carta la escribí en un deseo por tenerte pero nunca pense que la ibas a leer, de verdad yo…. Pensaba que estarías enamorado de esa chica y.. hana?.. estas dormido?

Cuanto he deseado tenerte en mis brazos? Tenerte en mi casa…. Verte dormir en mi cama? Arroparte cálidamente en mis sabanas… cuanto he deseado esto?.. cuando he soñado esto? Cuanto?…. me duermo…..

Que hora es? Que día es?… es domingo…. Hoy no hay preparatoria que suerte.. espera.. que hago aquí? Esta no es mi cama…. Eh? Ru.. RUKAWA? Que hace dormido? …esta cama.. no será la suya?.. entonces esta casa…. Ohh mi cabeza me duele mucho… acaso el ha estado cuidando de mi? Espera… ayer..

- Hana…njm.. michi- ahh me esta abrazando.. que hago? El corazón me va a cien… hasta puedo sentir como late.. no… que vergüenza.. el gran tensai de los nervios por culpa de su corazón

- Fuera!- le empujo desaciendome del abrazo muy colorado

- Mnm? Hanamichi? HANAMICHI … me quedé dormido…

- No importa será mejor que me marche.. .. mi ropa.. donde la has..- dijo sonrojado

- Aquí esta.. pensé que estaríais mas cómodo con uno de mis pijamas….

- … si bueno- esto es estúpido si el ya sabe lo que siento.. porque actúo así?.. además..

- Hanamichi… yo

- Si?

- Me declare pero…

- Que quieres que te diga

- Eso deberías saberlo tu

- Ya te dije que te quería

- Besémonos

- Como?- aghh que vergüenza.. es mi primer beso…. Creo….

- Besémonos

- ….Bueno esta bien…. Pero.. un rápido- dijo avergonzado

- si - Rukawa se acercó y suavemente depositó sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, acercó su cara a la de su precioso mono y contemplando su rostro sonrojado, mirando sus ojos cerrados, unió sus labios para convertirlo en un dulce beso, un beso que a cada segundo se iba profundizando mas, hasta que Rukawa faltando a lo dicho anterior alargó el beso abriendo la boca del pelirrojo para poder deslizar su lengua por la cavidad bucal de su amado, recorriendo cada lugar por muy escondido que estuviera, repasando cada sabor como si dependiera su vida, disfrutando de el chico a conciencia hasta que sus labios se vieron obligados a separarse.

- Arg…ahg…. Te.. te dije un beso corto

- Para mi ha sido uno corto.. por mi habría seguido

- …- se sonrojo

- yo quiero estar contigo

- que quieres decir?

- No pienses… que solo quiero eso de ti… es solo.. que necesito tenerte.. pero vaya que no soy ningún calentorro.. y bueno- claro que lo soy.. estoy muerto por hacerle mío

- Yo también quiero estar contigo.. pero.. seria mi.

- La mía también….- dijo besando al pelirrojo

- Si… ¿….mmn…- sin esperar mas, lo empujó a la cama y se colocó encima suyo

- Ahora…?

- Que?

- Es de día

- Y?

- Que.. me da vergüenza

- Uoh?… jmjm esta bien

- Es raro verte sonreír… voy a beber agua

- Todo esto es por un carta que pensé que nunca llegarías a leer…

- Decías algo?

- No nada…. Hana-kun

- / - me encanta verle sonrojado, adoro esa expresión… me vuelve frenético y con ganas de tenerle, que sea mío… le deseo tanto.

Deseo esta noche con locura, deseo esta noche como si fuera el comienzo, el verdadero comienzo de nuestra futura relación.

- Do'aho

- Que?

- Guardas la carta?

- Claro que si, fue tu declaración.. aun que mas que una carta parece un anuncio de telenovela.. pero como piensas que la tiraría?

- …. Tírala!

- Que ni hablar

- Bueno pues a modo de recompensa esta noche iremos a mi casa

- Eh/////////… va.. vale

- Do'aho

- Que?

- Que te parece si mejor no vamos hoy a clase?

- Por que?

- Y estamos todo el día juntos… y también la noche?

- … bueno me parece bien… no tenia ganas de ir a clase

- do'aho

- joer.. kitsune que preguntón estas que quieres?

- Te amo- y le beso sorpresivamente en los labios, dejando un rubor en sus mejillas al recibir el beso

- …yo… también te amo Kaede.

FIN

Sakare: no me peguen! Ya se que faltó lemon y todo pero… a ultima hora me dio perritis hacerlo, ya que estoy haciendo otro fanfic donde necesito todo el lemon fuerte que pueda… ya que es un poco sadomasoquista UU y bueno pues… como pensaba hacer un fic triste… y l final acaba felizmente pues… se quedó sin lemon… y bueno también me di mucha prisa en terminarlo, ya que sabia perfectamente como quería que terminara… lalalala pues eso espero que os guste este final….

Sakare: depues de 2 meses de ausencia de fic aquí esta la segunda y ultima parte de Mi Carta y bueno espero que no os parezca tan mala como a mi XDDD lalalaaaa

GRACIAS POR LOS 


End file.
